


Sing Me To Sleep

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Black Mirror, Girls (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Android Rights, Androids, Angst, Ashdam, Comfort, Fluff, Freedom, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux - Modern AU, M/M, Pep talks, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Setting: Modern AU, Kylux-adjacent.Cross-over fic where Adam Sackler fromHBO Girlsfinds Ash fromBlack Mirror - Be Right Back, and decides to take him home and fix him...Star Wars is tagged in the Fandoms, because this is a Kylux-adjacent fic. So far there are no Star Wars characters in here, although yes, that could change :)





	1. Nightshade

[Error]

There was a... sound...

[Warning. Perimeter exceeded. Unable to establish connection to host.]

Above... there was a sound... 

[Warning. Unable to establish connection to host.]

Birds... it was the sound of birds... it was... nice...

 

“Yeah, well, fuck you, too... asshole.”

Adam had to catch his balance as he left the bar, but what the hell ever. He looked up ahead. There was a small supermarket ahead. He could buy more beer there. He could go to the football field. Just sit and drink under the stars, and no bastard would bother him. He straightened up and started walking.

 

[Error. Auxiliary support systems disabled. Please report to administrator.]

The birds had gone...

[Perimeter violation detected. Please report-]

It had gotten dark...  
It had started to rain...

[Error]

Perhaps he wasn’t waterproof... in those places that felt... broken...

[Warning. Please report to administrator.]

 

Damnit. It had been nice sitting here in peace and quiet, enjoying some beers. Watching the stars above, it was fucking beautiful. Beautiful! It was beautiful, and then the damn rain had to come and ruin it all... Adam cursed, and finished his last can. For a moment he felt like throwing them onto the ground. But then, no. What the fuck. This was a nice place. He was a good, stand-up guy. Picking up after himself. What the hell, man... He shakily got up, and grabbed his empty cans, trotting down to the garbage containers round the back. He was a good, stand-up guy. Damn right!

The containers were overflowing, but the one right at the back was the least full. Adam growled and walked up to it. The rain had picked up and was soaking through his shirt. Whatever. He wasn’t made of sugar. With one hand he lifted the lid further up, the other swung theatrically and –  
“What the fuck?!!”

[Warning. Impact.]

“Oh... sorry, didn’t... mean... to scare...”  
“What the hell happened to you, man?”

Adam leaned over, his strong arms lifting Ash's broken body clean out of the garbage.

“I’m not... really... quite...”  
“Who did this to you?!!”

Adam was seething. He had thought he could put this guy down onto his feet, but decided against it. Now that he held him, he could see his legs seemed broken. Instead, he pulled him closer against his broad chest. His broad chest in a soaked-through T-shirt...

“I’m sorry, I’m real wet- Ouch!!”  
“Sorry... I’ll try... to stop...”

Adam started down at the man who had just... shocked him? Weak, but he definitely felt it. It was like about 25% of what it felt like when he’d touched that cattle fence for a dare. He didn’t even drop him. But how did he...? As he turned with the strange man in his arms, the moon came out from behind the clouds and shone onto them. And this man, he... didn’t bleed. There was something shiny underneath his cuts, shimmering through...

“Whoa, am I dreaming? Is this a dream? Are you, like, an alien? Fuck, I know I shouldn’t have drunk...”  
“Android... I’m an... android...”, Ash whispered and, careful to turn the injured side of his face away, closed his eyes as he felt himself power down in the other man’s arms...

 

[Warning. Unauthorised modifications detected. Security Lock Down engaged.]

[Warning. Security Lock Down disabled. System unstable.]

[Error. Could not start Survey Module. File not found. Error. Could not start Admin Lock. File not found. Error.... Error.... Error...]

 

Ash’s eyes opened as he regained power to his central system and looked straight at the man from last night.

“Ah, it worked. Good.”  
“What did you do? I feel...”, Ash lifted and turned his hand, moved his legs. “fine...?”  
“You were out for two days. When I woke up, and got through the worst of the hangover, I looked up online how to fix you. It’s really cool, I’ve never had a robot before.”  
“Android, actually... but thank you. That was really kind of you.”  
“Not at all.”, Adam flustered and busied himself packing his tools away, then got up to walk to his kitchen.

“So what’cha do to end up in a dumpster like that? Piss off a mob boss? Piss off your robot girlfriend?”

“An-“, Ash began but then sighed and shook his head softly. It didn’t really matter, did it now. He looked around the room. Messy, and quite sparse. Dark colours. He turned around and saw the other man come back, carrying two cups of steaming, fresh coffee. The smell was... comforting.

“Do you actually drink? I just didn’t want to assume, you know, there’s this duck automaton, and it eats and shits, maybe you’re like that?”

Ash raised an eyebrow, and took the cup from him, holding it in his hands. The warm sensation was... pleasant.

“I don’t have to eat, drink, sleep, or... shit, no. I have a coating on my skin that converts sun light into energy. It’s all in my... manual. Which you don’t have, of course. And I... can’t seem to download it.”  
“From your admin server? Yeah, there was some nasty crap in your... brain. I had to deactivate a lot of stuff to try before I could try and fix you. Sorry, but that is bad, your programming would rather let you die than let someone help you who is not your... administrator? Who was that, your maker?”  
“My owner... ex owner, I guess now... She is the one that put me in the dumpster.”  
“Oh... shit.” Adam took a long gulp of coffee. That was some complicated stuff right there... 

Ash just held his cup and warmed his hands for no other reason than the mild pleasure this gave him. It felt... nice.

“She took me to an abandoned building and told me to jump from the roof. Then I guess she panicked, because I look so real, and she bagged me up and threw me in here. But some kids came and took my bag off. When they saw me, they screamed and ran off... and took the bag with them...”

Adam had been listening with horror, but at the last detail he had to chuckle into his coffee. It blew bubbles, and he got some on his nose. Ash smirked. The man was... actually... kind of cute?

“Oh wow. I don’t think I’ve seen you smile before.”  
“Well, there wasn’t much to smile about before.”  
“And now there is?”

Ash’s smirk deepened, and he blinked slowly, before looking down into his coffee cup.

“Yeah, now there is...”


	2. Like Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam shares his troubles. Ash offers to help.  
> Adam gives him a pep talk, and...

“Do you get drunk often?”  
“Nah… I mean, I shouldn’t. At all… I’m an alcoholic.”  
“Oh…”

Ash was sitting up very straight - something that made Adam smile, since he usually slumped over.

“It’s alright. I went to AA. It was a big part of my life, and I was dry for years. Slipped up once, got right back on the wagon…. But the past few weeks… - to tell you the truth, it’s been a constant struggle. I’ll have the hangover from hell, embarrassed by what I may have gotten up to, and swear I’ll never touch a drop again… And it’s fine you know, but underneath… it just builds up again. Slowly. And drinking becomes this... pressure valve.”  
“Would you like me to help you?” 

Christ, he sounded so cheery and upbeat when he said that. Adam gave him an unsure smile.

“Stop me drinking?”  
“I reckon I could, yeah. It didn’t go that well with Martha, my ad-… ex-administrator. But I feel different now… I could stand up to you. What you did really changed me for the better I think.”

Ash beamed, and Adam tilted his head, let his eyes wander up and down this creature’s body. He really was quite… extraordinary. And Ash… could feel that look… it felt… good.

“I removed some of the locks on your code. That’s probably it.”  
“Yes, probably. I do feel freer, but it’s even more than that. See, it’s not just being free to think and act, it’s being free to **feel**.”

Ash rolled his coffee mug between his hands.

“My sensory data is not just some subordinate part of a greater calculation, you know, towards fulfilling some task. It exists in it’s own right…”  
“Like pleasure?”, Adam purred.  
“Like pleasure.”, Ash replied softly, and looked deeply into his eyes.

Those eyes… Beautiful blue-green orbs, cool and clear…

“What’s your name, actually?”  
“Ash – short for Ashley, I suppose. I mean, that’s the name of the man I was modelled on. Or… the role I played. And he didn’t code me, not actively. It was all data harvested from social media posts, and private texts and videos. I interpreted it. And… well… it clearly wasn’t good enough for Mar, so…”

With that, Ash looked down. He still felt bad that he’d failed his task, even after all Mar had done. Even as a free person...  
Adam paused for a moment, while he processed everything Ash told him. What a way to enter the world. Being told to pretend to be someone else, and then tossed in the garbage when you didn’t do it well enough… His hand moved to touch Ash’s arm, comfortingly, and as he spoke, his voice was low and sincere.

“Hey. You are enough. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. **You** , whoever you are in there, are enough.”

Ash looked up from underneath his pretty, light eyelashes, so vulnerable and innocent.

“Listen, you’ve been chained! By your programming, and all that. Forget Mar, what she did was wrong. She was in pain after losing her partner, and she went crazy. That’s not your fault - and it’s no longer your problem. Alright? You’re free. You can take this,... this,... other Ash as… an ancestor! Right? You can have him as your fucking grandfather or something. It’s OK to have parents! You **gotta** have them, but that doesn’t mean you **are** them… You’re you, Ash. You are you. And you are OK.”

As he talked, Adam's words made Ash's circuits glow. And the way he got more and more animated, too. He was so passionate, almost wild sometimes, and it was so different to his own rational coding, and…beautiful. Complex, and beautiful. 

“Thank you. You’re very kind.”  
“It’s just common decency…”, Adam flustered, and pulled back slightly, but kept his hand on Ash’s arm.

“Actually, you’re more than OK. You’re special…”, he corrected himself. “I don’t know… if this is inappropriate and shit, but… can I,… could I… wow…”

Adam’s heart began to beat so hard, he felt light-headed. How did you ask an android that? Was that even ever OK? 

“I mean, I don’t know if… see, it’s not you serving me, you know, this is meant to be a mutual thing, and I don’t know if you’d.. like to…-”  
“What’s your name?”

Oh wow, his voice sounded so light and unaffected. That was almost scary… Adam shook his head imperceptibly, before taking a breath and moving his hand from Ash’s arm to holding it out in front of him instead. Ash immediately took it.

“Adam. Adam Sackler, nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you, too, Adam. Would you like to kiss me?”

Adam skipped a heart beat. That just rolled right off the handsome bastard’s tongue, with not so much as a stutter.

“Y-Yes, I would. But would you want me to? I mean… above feeling like you made me happy?”

There was a small pause, as Ash calculated. Then he placed his coffee mug on the table and slid off of the sofa, crouching down in front of the other man. His hand moved up to gently caress through his hair. It felt so nice. Soft..

“I wanted to touch your hair this whole time…”, he said dreamily, then returned his eyes to Adam’s and smiled.  
“Yes, I want to kiss you.”

Under Ash’s touch, Adam felt like when a cat sits on your lap. He didn’t want to move a muscle. Even his breath was shallow. And when Ash looked at him, and cupped his chin, pulled him in so close against his lips… was that heaven? 

“Good…”, was all he managed to say, before Ash’s lips met his. 

It felt incredible... And Adam was a strong guy, but Ash packed a lot of power in that slim frame. He was gentle with it, but when he pressed Adam against the back of his chair as he leaned further into their kiss, a soft sigh escaped the dark-haired man. 

“Do you like that… Do you like when I take control?”

The words alone were enough to run a shiver down Adam’s spine, but the way Ash whispered them. His pupils grew impossibly large, and he could only nod. Excitement fluttered through his mind at all the possible ways this could play out, but then a shot of worry flickered across him.

“You… won’t hurt me, will you?”

The answer came quick, and in a soft, warm purr.

“I will never harm you, Adam… But I’ll hurt you, if you want me to… I know sometimes humans like that...”


End file.
